With the economic development, the relationship between electronic devices and people's work and life has become closer and closer. At present time, there are a variety of electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, cell phones, and electronic book readers. However, while electronic devices have brought about a lot of convenience to people, they have also brought about the leakage of personal information leak.
For example, a user may frequently use the aforementioned electronic devices in public places such as subways and buses. However, the display screens of normal electronic devices typically have a relatively large viewing angle, which is disadvantageous for keeping personal information confidential.
In current anti-peeping display technologies, a shutter-type anti-peeping film is generally disposed over the surface of a display screen so as to shrink the viewing angle of the display screen to thereby realize an anti-peeping effect. However, this type of anti-peeping technologies can only shrink the viewing angle of the display screen, and if the viewing angle of the display screen needs to be enlarged, one can only remove the anti-peeping film, which is quite inconvenient in practical use.